From Fling to Ring in 60 days
by elloshort
Summary: Sasuke was dumped on National television and finds comfort in alcohol and his assistant Naruto? SasuNaru oneshot based on an Ugly Betty episode


* * *

**From Fling to Ring in 60 Days**

_By: Chery Dee ☺ _

_Based on an Ugly Betty episode_

_I DO NOT Own Naruto...yet (evil laugh)_

* * *

"Welcome back Konoha. We are here with Uchiha Sasuke the owner of Sharingan Magazine and the future _Uchiha _Sakura, the new Editor of Sharingan Weekly, which will launch tomorrow. So tell me about the engagement." Said the newscaster. 

Before Sasuke could speak, Sakura spoke.

"It was wonderful. We were at the new Chidori restaurant that opened near the Hokage Mountain, where he proposed to me last night." She said enthusiastically.

Sasuke tried to speak. Keyword being tried.

"Yeah, it— " but the raven couldn't finish because his new fiancé interrupted.

"Yeah it was so romantic. I snagged Konoha's hottest bachelor in 60 days." She said confidently.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and finally spoke.

"Yeah. It was… 60 days. 60 days…exactly 60 days." He said while pondering the thought.

Sakura then spoke once again.

"Um hmm. And you can read it all tomorrow in the launch of The Sharingan Weekly, which goes on newsstands tomorrow. The article is called "From Fling to Ring, in 60 days." You can read all about how to get any guy to propose to you in 60 days or less. I'm living proof because I got this man right here to propose to me by following a step-by-step guide that I personally wrote. Oh and Sasuke." Sakura said turning to the raven.

She took off the square cut 10 grand, yellow canary diamond engagement ring and handed it back to the shocked raven.

"Thank you for being such a great sport." She said.

There was a silence in Konoha because everyone just saw the live viewing. The Great Uchiha just got PLAYED. And he was just sitting there looking at the ring in his palm like an idiot.

There was a silence for a moment until the newscaster broke it.

"Oh. Umm… well explain it." She said. She couldn't believe that the notorious Uchiha player, just got PLAYED like a Sega.

Sakura ignored the awkward silence and continued to explain.

"Well first you have to pique his interest." She said to the camera, while holding a copy of the issue.

Sasuke looked at the pink haired women.

"_Pique my interest? OMG! When she took off her shirt in the elevator." _He thought.

"…stay in close proximity…"

"_She worked one floor down."_

"…give him a taste…"

"_She was a great kisser."_

"…make yourself unavailable…"

_"A fake boyfriend?!"_

"…create a ticking clock…"

_"She told me she was going to Europe for a year! She lied to me! How dare…that…that…"_

"BITCH!" he yelled out loud.

Everyone was shocked at the Uchiha's outburst and to make it even worse, it was on the nation's most viewed news show (Like Good Morning America). EVERYONE saw how the Uchiha lost his control, which was second to best to the famous Hyuuga actor.

Sakura gave Sasuke an intense glare. If it were 24 hours earlier, he would have let his love gotten her way, but no. That pink haired bitch just embarrassed him in front of the WHOLE nation. Sakura stood up to speak.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, but I needed to do this for my article." She said.

Sasuke didn't want an apology.

"I gave you my heart…and…and you broke it for an article?!" he said disbelieving what she said.

Sakura just sighed.

"But think about it Sasuke. You've done this dozens of times to many women AND men. How do you think they felt? When you left them for another? But me, I left you so I can move on. I would still be in Haruno village cleaning houses for the rest of my LIFE, if it wasn't for my job, Sasuke. I needed this. I'm sorry" she said.

Sasuke didn't want to hear it. He shrugged off the pink haired woman's hand that had been placed on his shoulder and just stomped off the set. No one wanted to get in the way of the angry Uchiha.

"Umm…well people, be sure to buy the magazine tomorrow and thank you Sakura for coming today." Said the newscaster.

"No, thank _you_." Sakura said with a big grin.

"Well, that's it for today everyone. Tune in tomorrow for another morning full of Konoha news." The newscaster said to the camera.

* * *

Sasuke headed towards the poorest side of the city. He knew the paparazzi wouldn't follow him there. It was filthy and the perfect place to hide from the press, whom all wanted to interrogate him with questions about the entire break up. He hated the press sometimes. It hurt for him to have his heart broken, but with the annoying paparazzi making the situation even more humiliating by taking pictures of him being hurt, it was like added salt to the wound. 

He headed into a bar at the end of the street he was walking on. It was basically empty except for a passed out drunk in the corner and a blond bartender.

"…_Wait a minute. I know that hair." _Sasuke thought.

"Naruto?"

The bartender whipped his head around to stare at the owner of the voice.

"Teme?" He asked.

Sasuke walked towards a stool and sat down. He knew it was Naruto from the color of his hair, because no one else had that bright yellow hair.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" asked the striking blond as he wiped a glass clean.

Sasuke ignored the question.

"What are you doing here dobe? Is this the reason you need to leave early today?"

"Don't call me that, you bastard. And no. I had to got to the orthodontists to get my braces removed" he huffed.

"I can see that. You look better." Sasuke said.

But that was an understatement. This wasn't his nerdy assistant/best friend. No way. This Naruto got his braces removed, fixed those hideous eyebrows, cut his hair until it was in messy spikes. Honestly, this cleaned up, new version of his assistant was…hot.

"Eh?…Oh thanks bastard. So what can I get cha?" he asked with a bright smile and putting down a glass.

"…All-Irish Black and Tan." He said after a pause.

The order caused Naruto to snort.

"What's so funny?" he asked the drink making blond.

"Nothing. It's just…of course you of all people would order the manliest drink ever(1). " Naruto said as he sat down the beer and Guinness mix.

This caused the Uchiha to glare and mutter a 'whatever'. Sasuke gulped down his drink and was quick to ask for a Dirty Martini. Naruto just shrugged and went about making the drink.

"So…Why are you here of all places? Shouldn't you be out with Sakura or something?" asked Naruto, while settling down the raven's drink.

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Why are you here? Don't you already have a job" he snapped, causing Naruto huff in anger.

"Well unlike you, my non-existing family didn't own a multi-million dollar magazine, and as your assistant, I can only pay for my necessities. So three nights a week, I come down here and work to pay for my fun" he explained.

"So now…why are you here, in the poorest side of town?"

"…Hiding from the press." Sasuke answered.

That confused Naruto.

"Why?"

"_Is he for real?" _Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Dobe, you honestly don't know do you?"

"Hey! Don't call me a dobe and don't know what?" he asked/yelled in confusion.

"Dobe, it was all over the news." Sasuke said with irritation evident in his voice.

"Well, I don't have a TV. So what happened?"

"…"

"Fine. Be Mr. Ice—"

"That bitch used me." Sasuke suddenly said.

"Huh?" asked the confused blond.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That pink haired bitch used me for her stupid article. 'From Fling to Ring in 60 Days'." He mimed.

There was a silence that followed after that last comment, only to be broken when Sasuke sipped his newest dink, Captain and Cola. Naruto didn't know what to think.

"_I should soothe him somehow, because to be used sucks, but…but then I'm glad." _He stood there thinking.

Naruto has been in love with his boss for like ever and was crushed when he heard that his best friend was going to propose to her two nights ago. He slipped into a façade that day and pretended to be happy for his friend, because even though he was in love with another person he was going to be happy for Sasuke because he was in love… even though it wasn't him.

After a few silent minutes Naruto finally spoke.

"Well I'm sorry man. I know how you feel, but you'll get over it." He said trying to sound reassuring.

"You have no idea how I feel right now. You have no idea how it feels to be used and just for some FUCKING ARTICLE!" he was now standing with his glass of Black Velvet now tipped over.

"And on National FUCKING TELEVISION! You have no IDEA what it means to love someone who doesn't care about you feel Naruto." He finished. He didn't care that he lost control. He didn't care he was pointing his finger all up in Naruto's face. He didn't care that he was unleashing all his anger on an innocent person. He just didn't fucking care.

Naruto cast his down as he poured A Perfect Pour into a glass and reached down to get water from the fridge under the bar. Once he got it into a glass he started to speak.

"No Sasuke. I don't know how it feels to be used and dumped on TV. But then again, I know how it feels to have your love unrequited. Do you know how it feels for the person you love to be in love with another person? Do you know how that feels Sasuke?" he almost whispered, as he looked up to see an opened mouth Sasuke just staring back at him.

"_Get together kid. Get it together Naruto. Don't cry in front of Sasuke." _He thought to himself as he willed himself to stop tearing up.

Naruto wiped the tears that formed on his face and slipped into a mask. He started smiling and scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um…well…I guess I should work with the other costumers." He said as he left Sasuke to begin mixing drinks for a couple down the bar. Sasuke didn't realize people had walked in and probably heard his outburst. He didn't realize the place was getting busy. He gulped down the Perfect Pour and ordered from another bartender a few more drinks.

* * *

"I'd like A Hole in One." Said a drunk Sasuke. 

"Umm, I don't know that one. Naruto!" called Kiba over the blaring music.

"Just a second." Naruto cried, while putting the finishing touches on someone's Billionaire's Margarita.

Naruto walked over.

"What is Kiba?" he asked.

"This dude wanted a Hole in One, but I don't know how to make it. I'll cover for you while you get his drink, Okay?"

Naruto shook his head yes.

"Yeah. Whatever. Who is it?"

Kiba nudged his head over to a guy at the end of the stool. Naruto's eyes grew big once he realized it was Sasuke.

"_What the hell is he still doing here? It's been 2 hours. OMG!" _he thought to himself.

He saw Sasuke doing a strip tease to this blond girl.

"Kiba how many drinks did you give him?!" he asked. For Sasuke to be doing a fucking Strip Tease, he had to be TOTALLY wasted.

"I only gave him about five. But I took over Shikamaru's job while he went into the back like 30 minutes ago." He said looking at the man.

"An besides, he seems okay. He's just dancing for the girl." He added while striding over to where Naruto was working.

To the normal eye, people would see a man giving a woman a little show. But to Naruto, who's known Sasuke for years, he was amazingly drunk. This Sasuke was being friendly and outgoing. He wasn't his normal Ice Prince. Naruto had to take him home before things got way out of hand.

"Hey Kiba cover for me." He said before he jetted towards the half naked man, not even getting Kiba a chance to argue.

* * *

Naruto struggled open a door, while trying not to drop the raven-haired man. It took a while to get the tipsy man out of the bar, into his car, and up to the man's penthouse. Of all days for an elevator to stop working, it had to be today. What kind of person buys a penthouse on the 40th fucking floor?! And supporting a drunk Sasuke, while trying to avoid paparazzi wasn't making it any fucking easier. 

"Give me sat." Sasuke slurred as he took his keys from Naruto and opened the door.

"Well it's not my fault you way like 3000 pounds when you're fucking drunk!" he hollered.

Sasuke walked into the penthouse and stumbled onto the white carpet. Naruto sighed, closed the door and went over to pick the raven up. Well… he sorta dragged the man to his room. He was heavy!

Naruto picked the man's feet up and set them on the bed.

Sasuke swatted Naruto's hands away.

"I'm fine. I can takes my shoes off myselfs." He said as he untied the boots he wore.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. See you at work." He said about to leave, but was grabbed by the wrist.

"Waits Narutos. I'm sorry for screamings at you's earlier." He said not letting go of Naruto's wrist.

"Umm…okay. Well, I got to get back to club now—" but stopped when he got pulled down into a massive kiss.

"_OMG! He's a great kisser..." _he thought as he melted into the kiss.

They broke apart for the much needed air.

"Stay with me." Sasuke whispered huskily.

Naruto was in a daze, so all he could do was just shake his head yes for a while.

* * *

Cloths were gone and Naruto was under Sasuke, getting the best blowjob ever. He couldn't get any coherent words out of his mouth. He just kept on moaning. 

"Sa…Sasuke…I'm gonna…" but didn't have to say any further, because took his mouth off and reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Sasuke prepared himself by slicking his aching member. He positioned him self at Naruto's entrance and just then he collapsed.

Naruto eeped when he felt the crushing weight of an unconscious Uchiha.

_"Is he…he's asleep! He is fucking sleeping!"_ he thought.

The alcohol he consumed finally took it's effect and knocked the man unconscious. Naruto struggled to get out from under the Uchiha and when he finally did, he was faced with a "problem".

He stumbled to the Uchiha's bathroom and stepped into the shower. He started pumping himself until he finally came. He stood there for a while trying to cool himself down from the ecstasy.

* * *

Naruto walked out with a towel he found in the bathroom to see a sleeping Uchiha. He gathered his clothes and pulled them on. He couldn't stay. The raven wouldn't even remember how far they have gotten either. He would wake up tomorrow with a massive hang over and forget this night. He would forget Naruto. 

The thought alone, made Naruto teary eyed. The fact that even if they did have sex, Sasuke wouldn't even remember, and seeing his boss the next day would completely destroy him.

Naruto walked out the penthouse.

"_I want Sasuke to love me and remember what we do. I want him sober. I want him to know how much I love him, but not now. Not when he's heartbroken and probably using me to forget his pain. I want him sober and in love with me." _Naruto thought as he started walking home.

* * *

(1) Do to the fact I won't be allowed to get a drink in 7 YEARS, I had no idea what kind of drinks people drink. So I got all these from AskMen dot com and those were their "Top Ten Manliest Drinks." So...Um...Yeah... 


End file.
